


Grimm tales

by Ren



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick had never thought he'd end up writing fairytales, much less starring in one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimm tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 73 ("Le favole sono le cose più importanti della nostra vita. Anche da grandi si scrivono favole", Roberto Benigni) of the Maritombola @ [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). Second attempt at writing these two, this time from Nick's POV. ...Nah, sorry Nick, you're cute but I think I still like Monroe better.

"I've got something for you," Monroe says, just as Nick is about to leave. He takes a cream-colored folder from the coffee table and hands it to Nick.

"What's this?" Nick asks, curious, opening it. Inside there's just a bunch of loose sheets of paper. " _'Once upon a time, in a land far far away'_ ," he reads from the page right on top of the pile. It looks as if it's been written using an old typewriter, which is at odds with the whiteness of the paper.

Monroe looks away when Nick stares at the writing. "Yeah, sorry about that," he says. "It's the traditional phrasing. Nobody really uses it nowadays, I could've done without it."

With a frown, Nick starts flipping through the pages. There's no names and at first he doesn't get it, but then it dawns on him. "Those are my cases," he says, staring at a paragraph about the killer bees in the warehouse. "You wrote down an account of all my cases that involved supernatural creatures!"

"Someone had to!" Monroe snaps back. "Do you really think your big Grimm book is just for show? You're supposed to write down an account of all the creatures that you meet, to help out your successor." Then he whines and takes his head in his hands. "And now I'm not just helping you, I'm also helping future generations of Grimms," he mutters. "Great."

Nick hadn't really thought about that, but it makes sense. It's strange to read about things that he did, even though Monroe never used names, he just wrote _'the Grimm'_ and occasionally _'the Blutbad'_ when he couldn't help but mention the part that he'd played in the events. "It reads a lot like a fairy tale," he says.

"Where do you think fairy tales came from?" Monroe replies. He shakes his head. "Seriously, do I have to teach you everything? Just update the book already."


End file.
